Oak Tree
by doopdoop
Summary: This is my first story so be nice, ok? About Ringo and Paul's struggles to love each other, while feeling that they cannot tell the outside world. Normal timeline staring in the 1960's. Ringo x Paul
1. Chapter 1

"We had some great times together, didn't we?" Ringo laughed, "Do you remember when we first met?"

_It was the year 1959, and George was shopping around in a record shop looking at the latest hits. He wants a certain record, but another guy is holding the one he wants. "Excuse me," said George smiles, tapping the stranger on the shoulder, "Do you know if there is another record like that?" _

_The man looks bashful and explains, "Oh you can have this one, I was just looking at it." as he hands it to George, he says "My band just did a cover on this album; my name is Ringo, by the way." George looked at him strangely, "My band is planning to do a cover of one of these songs!" Ringo laughed and George noticed his large friendly smile. "I guess great minds think alike! Hey, I should go see you, and you should come see me."_

"_Yeah, I actually have a gig next Thursday, you should go. Here's my number, and we'll be playing at The Paradise Club." Ringo seemed elated with this prospect and agreed to do so. They chatted for a couple of minutes until Ringo left and George bought the record._

_When George got home, he started to play the record, and, gradually, his thoughts turned to the stranger at the store, and he felt a new feeling he had never felt when meeting a girl; he felt __nice._ _He listened to that record for hours, enjoying every word. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ringo chuckled, "we were so young and naive." A smile spread across his face and a distant look came over him. "I recall that the best thing that that ever happened to us was when you joined our band…"

_It had been a couple of months since they had met, and with each passing day they grew closer to each other. Everyone in George's band was happy for them, well everyone except for a certain drummer. To Pete Best, it wasn't that the two friends spent time together, it was the __way_ _they spent that time together. _

_He noticed the strange looks they gave each other, he noticed that they sat a little __too_ _close, but especially he noticed that they spent more time with each other than with any other friends, often going alone to sit together. _

_The other band members had noticed his discomfort, but decided not to bother him with questions as they wanted to keep him around. After all, every band needs a drummer._

_George and Ringo were sitting underneath their favorite place to talk, a giant oak tree in Paul's backyard. It was just close enough to the garage where they practiced so that George could play at a moments notice, but far enough that no one could hear what they were saying._

"_George, do you ever wonder about us?" asked Ringo._

"_What about us?"_

"_Well, we can't be together forever; I have feelings for you, strong feelings, but eventually people will become suspicious. You know how times are. People like us are not accepted in society, it's the 60's you know." _

_George thought for a moment, then responded, "We will cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, lets focus on the present so we can enjoy every moment together." _

_They were quiet for a couple of minutes until George detected Ringo was not done talking. "Ringo, do you want to say something?" He gently asked. Ringo blushed and looked uncomfortable, then blurted "George, IthinkIloveyou. Do you love me too?"_

_George appeared thoughtful, then picked up an acorn and gave it to him. "This is my fondness for you. It seems small, but it is actually growing into something huge, like this oak tree we are sitting under." He closed his eyes and, with a smile, placed his hand gently on top of Ringo's._

_It must have been 10 minutes before Ringo spoke again. _

"_But will you say it?"_

"_Say what?' asked George._

"_That you love me too."_

"_You know I do, Ringo."_

"_But will you __say it?"_

"_...Not now."_

"_Will you ever?"_

_George now opened his eyes, and looked into Ringos. He brushed Ringo's bangs out of his eyes and sadly said "No, not today," but seeing the gloom that descended onto Ringo's face, he added, "There is always tomorrow."_

_Suddenly, John called out their names, "George, Ringo, come over. We have a problem." Confused, the duo exchanged guesses as they quickly went to the garage. _

"_What's the deal?" asked Ringo. John looked worried; "Pete still has not shown up and its been two hours." Paul chimed in with "Yeah, and we need to get this song down by next week. I hooked us up another gig for next Saturday." All of the men seemed at a loss until Paul snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "I've got it! Ringo, I know you're from another band, but if you could just practice with us this once; we really need a drummer." They all seemed at a loss until he replied, "...Yeah, it's only once. What harm could it do?'_

_Exclaiming with joy, the Beatles set him up with the equipment and sheet music that he needed and quickly went to work. It seemed that the music had never sounded or felt better. _

_Everything went well, and 1½ hours later they were packing up to go home. Suddenly, a loud noise drew everyone's attention to the garage door. There, standing alone, was Pete Best, who had obviously had a couple of beers beforehand._

"_Whats going on here?" asked an irritated Pete. "Oh," he sneered, "It's George Harrison and Ringo Starr. Hey, what are you doing on my drum set?" As the realization that he was being replaced set in, the tension in the room could be cut with a sharp, serrated knife. John, ever the peacemaker, stepped in. "Listen Pete, you weren't here, and we needed to practice. It's only this once, so dont worry about it. We're having practice again tomorrow, so just make sure to come on time." _

_Everyone else thought that was it, but Pete was having none of it. "No no no, that not what's going on here." George tried to correct him, "Oh dont worry, this was only a one time situation, he wasn't even using your drumst-"_

"_SHUT IT! Now listen, I don't know what is up with you and Ringo, but something is NOT right. You two disgust me, I can't even begin to fathom what is going through your sick, twisted minds."_

_Pete stepped forward, his eyes glinting with an anger that can only come from ignorance, fear, and pure hate. Every word was punctuated with a step forward towards a terrified George._

"_I WILL find out what is wrong with you two, and when I do, so help me God I will expose you two for the backstabbing, lying, blasphemous, freaks you are. You are the scum of the earth; you repulse me, you will never be accepted, and always shunned by any human who might show any bit of kindness to you. Are you trying to destroy any good thing anyone has EVER tried to build? Are you? ARE YOU!_

_The whole room was silent, and everyone was shaking with fear, or rage, or some terrible mix of both. No one was more scared than George, but Pete was not done yet. He was about an inch away from his face, and George could smell the alcohol he had recently consumed. His voice suddenly turned low and snakeish._

"_Doesn't it concern you that with one act from me, I could turn your life upside down? I think that it would be best for you to leave." He suddenly leaned in close and whispered something that only George could hear. Then he suddenly turned away and walked to the door. _

"_I think it would be in your best interest to take your stuff and leave, and never come back to this band again." said Pete._

_With those words, suddenly everyone was jolted back to reality. _

"_NO!" Yelled John, surprising everyone, "George is our friend, and so is Ringo. I thought you were my friend, but obviously my good judgement has failed me. If anyone should be leaving this band, it should be you. I __cannot_ _believe you could treat someone like that; if you don't leave, then I will."_

"_Just go." a small voice belonging to Paul cut through the air. "This is my house, and I say you leave. You haven't shown up to practice, and now this? YOU disgust ME."_

"_You can't replace me! There is no one like me! You'll fail!"_

"_Maybe so," said Paul, "but a lacking fool is better than a competent jackass."_

"_You'll be sorry!"_

"_I think you will be more sorry if you don't get you and your stuff out now."_

_Seething with rage, Pete gathered up his equipment and turned to leave, but not without one last cutting remark._

"_I'll be waiting for you two to slip up, and when you do, I will be there to put the last nail in your coffin. You wait and see…" And with a slam that seemed to shake the very foundations of the house, Pete Best left for good. Luckily, Best would never follow through with his promises. _

_Suddenly everyone was hovering around George, expressing their concerns and trying to comfort him._

_Are you ok? Do you need some water? A blanket? Anything?_

"_Guys, I'm fine." said George. He tried to shake off the incident like it was no big deal, but everyone could see he was faking. "I insist you guys stay for a couple of minutes," said John, "I don't want you or Ringo to get hurt on your way home. I think we all had enough excitement, and should let our nerves settle down. I'll make some cocoa, and someone put on a record."_

_Everyone settled down after a little while, but George seemed very distant, but since everyone knew the problem, no one asked him what was wrong. Or, at least they they thought they knew the problem. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, that was an interesting night. We did have a lot of ups and downs while we were together didn't we? But no matter how bad it was we always got right back together again. You were made for me, and I was made for you. But, you never could tell me how you felt. Most of our fights were about a four letter word you refused to say…"

_These days were the best of their life; George and Ringo were on cloud nine. When they held hands, it was always George on the right and Ringo on the left, as George was right handed, and Ringo was left handed. They spent much of their time together, sometimes going to the movies, or to ice cream shops. But, they could usually be found underneath the giant oak tree. Usually, they were quite content, but today they were having a fight. It was a fight they had had before, and always ended the same. _

_Ringo was a little red in the face, and was very upset, as as George. "Can you not say that you love me?" Ringo was loudly whispering, "I have, before. You know it means a lot to me if you would just say it __once__. __Please._"

_George was just as exasperated, and was whispering back, "You know I can't. You know I won't tell you why. Can't leave it at that? You know there is no one I would rather spend time with than you, and you know I hold the same affections for you as you do to me. He said the last few words specialty quietly, and that seemed to irritate Ringo. _

"_Do you hate me? Are you ashamed of me, or anyone seeing you with me?"_

"_Ringo…"_

"_No, don't _Ringo _me, I want some answers about us, about YOU and ME."_

"_Ringo," said George, "I have my reasons to hold things back from you. I've been with you for a year and a half now, so I don't hate you, and I often go places with you , so I am not ashamed of you." _

"_Prove it. Prove that you feel for me, that I'm, well, the love of your life."_

_George spoke slowly, "... Well, ok.. come over here quickly." As Ringo scooted over, George took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. "I want you to know that I think you are the one for me." _

"_So you'll say it?"_

_But, instead of responding, George swiftly but shakily grabbed Ringo by the waist and pulled him in to kiss him on the lips. They pulled away after a few moments, breathless, hands shaking, and stomachs fluttering. "I've been w-with a few girls before," Ringo was blushing very hard and stuttering, "but, k-kissing has never felt better."_

_George, on the other hand, seemed a lot more calm, but still flustered and blushing. "I liked it a lot more too. Ha! You're redder than a beet!"_

"_You are too!" They both laughed nervously, and went back to sitting in silence until Ringo said, "So what does this mean for us? You love me?"_

_George sighed, and looked up. "Ringo, I will always want you with me, and I always have. Words mean nothing, but my actions show more than I could ever say."_

"_But will you say that you love me?" Ringo persisted._

"_No, not today," George paused and then said, "There is always tomorrow."_

_The subject of their fight was the subject of many of their fights, and George would never be able to say 'I love you'. Ringo always thought it was because he always regretted falling love with another man, but there was a more sinister reason behind his refusal._

_It was because of that night when Pete Best left in a fit of rage. When he had leaned in to whisper in George's ear, he said something so cruel that it would leave George unable to say the simplest words that meant the world to Ringo. _

"_You are just dooming you and the people you love to a life of torture."_

_People you love. _

_George knew Pete was talking about him and Ringo. He felt threatened then, and vowed that Ringo should never feel that way. He vowed that no matter the cost, he would never put Ringo through what he went through. To him, that meant not showing signs of affection that could put Ringo in danger. The best way to do this, he reasoned, was to stop himself at the tipping point, the place from no return; three words, eight characters, infinite meanings._


	4. Chapter 4

"I love you, George." This was probably the thousandth time he had said it, but Ringo did not expect an 'I love you' back. He didn't even expect a reply at this point. He only came to sit and talk with George. Or, really sit and talk at him. The romance was over, but the love was still as strong, if not stronger.

Ringo stood up and went to give him a hug. His fingers brushed something cold. It came from the tombstone that sat over George's grave. A tear dropped onto the stone, streaking past the words 'Ringo Starr, beloved father, husband and friend'. Beloved Husband. Those words should have been his, he should have been able to come home, and hold him and love him. Then, maybe he could have loved him back.

Ringo stood to walk home. It was always a long journey to the graveyard, but the way back is always harder, especially when such a heavy load is carried. Suddenly, something hit his head and bounced to the ground. It was an acorn. Ringo picked it up, and put it in his pocket.

_Ringo had been in the waiting room for hours. George had not been well, and had been in and out of a delirium for days. He was about to leave, but a nurse had stopped him at the last moment. She said, "He wants you, now. Please come this way."_

_Ringo practically ran to George's bedside, feeling a bittersweet feeling with the prospect of having the chance to say goodbye. He placed his hands on George's, looking happily into his eyes. _

"_Ringo, I'm so happy I can see you. You have never looked better."_

"_I could say the same about you, George. I love you, I love you so, so much. Will you say it back to me today?"_

_George looked away for a second, and when he turned back, his eyes were overflowing with tears. As they rolled off his cheeks and nose, he said to Ringo, _

"_For many years, I have wanted to say those words to you, but didn't. I wanted to make everything easier for you, but now I see I only made it harder. I wish I could have shown you how I felt when we first met, those raw, wild emotions of our best days, how deeply I felt even as we grew old. You are my life, my light, you are so incomparable, so faultless that you only made me see my flaws. I only wish to be half the man you are." _

_As they embraced, Ringo sensed that their time was limited even then. As he felt George leaving him, Ringo desperately asked, "George! George, will you say it? Will you say that you love me now?" To which he mournfully and weakly replied, "No, not today."_

_Ringo only hugged him tighter, and planted a kiss on him. "Don't worry George." He saw the light fading fast from his eyes. And saying these last forgiving words to George, Ringo saw the last smile pass over his dying face._

"_There is always tomorrow."_

Ringo found himself standing at the front of his house, and he sadly sighed. It was almost dark, and he felt tired. He did not feel hungry, so he decided to go to bed. As he climbed up the stairs, he felt around in his pocket.

When he reached his room, he sat down and opened up a jar on his bedside table. "This acorn hit me on the head today George, don't think I don't know that you had something to do with it…"

He chuckled as he placed the acorn into the jar; there were about fifty or so in the jar already. "I remember when you first told me you loved me. Well, you didn't exactly say it, but I knew what you meant. You told me that your love was like an acorn, that it would grow until it became a giant oak tree, and now I look at all these acorns and think, "The oak slumbers in its tiny shell, waiting for the opportune time be released from it's cage, just like you."

Ringo picked up an old framed photo of him and George together when they were at the beach. "You know George, I always felt like you were the stronger one, always thinking before you acted, compassionate, forgiving. I wish I could be with you. I feel so lonely at night, and I just want your arms around me, making me forget about all of my pain."

He placed the photo down on the nightstand, making sure it was facing him so he could look at it. Ringo kissed his finger, then pressed it onto George's face in the picture. "Goodnight George. See you soon."


	5. Chapter 5

"_Where am I?" Ringo couldn't tell where he was. "This is not my body… wait! Yes it is! This is me when I was young. Does that mean…"_

_Suddenly two strong arm circled around his waist, and someone kissed him on the back of his neck. Turning around, Ringo saw a young George Harrison looking lovingly into his eyes. _

"_Am I…"_

"_Yes Ringo, you made it. You're in heaven now, safe and sound with me. You know all those years I watched out for you. When you talked yourself to sleep, I was still listening, even though you couldn't see me."_

"_I thought you were, or at least I hoped you were."_

_George turned Ringo around and showed him the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life, or rather afterlife. "You can do anything you want now Ringo."_

"_I can jump? And run? And talk and laugh and danc-"_

"_Yes, you can do all that and more Ringo. You know I can do some things I couldn't before too." _

"_Does that mean-?..."_

_George hugged and kissed him before finishing. "Yes Ringo. That's what it means. There won't be another tomorrow." They intertwined their hands and laid next to eachother. George rolled over to his side and gently kissed Ringo's face before saying the most freeing words that were ever said;_

"_I love you, too."_


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Ringo's children had buried him, and had taken care of the will almost two years ago. Now it was time to check up on their arrangements. They went to their father's grave and paid their respects before checking up on the oak tree seedling growing to the left side of it.

Oddly enough, there was an identical seedling growing on the right side of George's grave, growing strongly and reaching up to the sky.


End file.
